goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/My New Project: NaturalFreshOtter00's A GoAnimate Wuzzles Adventure
Hello, PB&Jotterisnumber1 here. I have an idea for a new project based off Disney's The Wuzzles. Though, it will focus on GoAnimate characters and users in their Wuzzle forms. If you don't know what the Wuzzles are, they are characters that are a mix of two animals (such as Bumblelion, who is part bumblebee and part lion). Make a request below in the comments section. Obey the rules and have fun! Even if you're not a fan of The Wuzzles, you can still come up with suggestions of what I should put down. Plot Many GoAnimate users and characters in GoCity decide to go to the Isle of Wuz near the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Upon arrival, a lightning bolt struck the right wing of the plane, causing it to crash into the Isle's beach. When they arrive, they magically appear as Wuzzles. They found out that the bad GoAnimate users and characters pursued the heroes and also appeared as Wuzzles. The bad users and characters cause chaos in the Land of Wuz by attempting to massacre the entire place. It's up to the good users and characters to save Wuz from becoming a barren mess! Rules for coming up with Wuzzle counterparts #Remember to be unique when choosing 2 different animals. #NO "part human" in your Wuzzle counterpart. That also includes "part normal Mii". #Don't copy other characters' Wuzzle counterparts. #Make sure the two animals you decide for the GoAnimate character match their personality or traits (For instance, I'd be part Tiger Longwing due to my interest in nature and the fact I am very kind like a butterfly. Not to mention that I'm orange!). #Each Wuzzle must be a direct counterpart to a GoAnimate character or user, not an OC. List of GoAnimate Users and Characters who will appear in the movie and their Wuzzle Counterparts (Second Goal: 50 Wuzzle counterparts filled in) Heroes #Sophie the Otter (part Otter, part Tiger Longwing) #Justdancingsamuel (part Black and White Cat, part Chocolate Lab,) #Igor the Mii (part Hedgehog, part Fox, known as Hedgefox) #WilliamWill2343 (part Leopard, part Cheetah) #Doc McStuffins (part Aegean Kitten, part Monarch Butterfly) #Moutain Leon (part Mountain Lion, part wolf) #Roobear Koala (part Koala, part seagull) #Laura Koala (part Koala, part spider monkey) #Peanut Otter (part Otter, part woodpecker) #Baby Butter Otter (part Otter, part Golden Retriever) #Jelly Otter (part Otter, part Dragonfly) #Mario (Part turtle, part sugar glider) #Luigi (Part coyote, part lemur) #Princess Peach (Part mouse, part jaguar) #Princess Daisy (Part Golden Birdwing, part bunny) #Philip Psareas (Part American Wirehair, part lynx) #Hirashi (Part Fennec Fox, part bluejay) #Blythe Baxter (Part Giant Swallowtail, part Lab Mouse) #Sofia The First (Part White Rabbit, part Pink Butterfly) #Optimus500050 (Part Dinosaur, part Dragon. Called Dracosaur). #Cherry the Sackboy (Part Lamb, part Ladybug) #Karael (User) (Part Chameleon, part Bald Eagle) #Rhiarandom (Part Cat, part Platypus) #LW97 (Part German Shepherd, part Hermit Crab) #Jade Waterfalls (Part Horse, part Peacock) #AnthonyBFDI (Part Border Collie, part Owl) #Tigrus879 (Part Tiger, part Honey Badger) #SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL!!! (Part Rhino, Part Mule) #Oliverwestern (Part Red Squirrel, part Triceratops) #MyLittlePonyFSiMYes TeletubbiesNo (Part Norway Rat, part Crocodile) #Columbia (Part Duckling, part Hare) #Momogowi (Part Werehog, Part Chimpanzee) Villains #Warren Cook (part Arctic Fox, part Brush Rabbit) #Dora the Explorer (part Black Panther, part Peregrine Falcon) #Andy Panda (Part panda, part honeybee) #Caillou (Part weasel, part Cardinal) #Pedro (Part Jaguar, part Snake) #Edro (Part Jaguar, part Raccoon) #Fat Jelly (Part Otter, part Hippo) #Sabrina (by Jade Waterfalls) (part Dingo, part Cockroach) #Daillou (Part weasel, Part Raven) #Darby (Part Grizzly Bear, Part Donkey) #Memy9909 (Part Hog, Part Toad. Called WartHog.) Unknown Position #Baillou (Part weasel, part Sparrow) Page PB&Jotterisnumber1's A GoAnimate Wuzzles Adventure Category:Blog posts